Sabtu Bersama Mantan
by azalea supasuna
Summary: Saat Hinata harus menghabiskan hari Sabtunya dengan sang mantan, Sasuke./SH/OS/OOC parah/RnR!


**Sabtu Bersama Mantan © azalea supasuna**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OOC PARAH ; Typo; GaJe; Bahasa gado-gado; Humor gagal**

 **SasuHina**

 **RnR !**

.

.

Selamat Membaca (^_^)

.

.

"Baiklah, untuk tugas minggu depan, Sensei akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari dua orang" terang Kakashi sebulum menutup acara KBM pada hari Rabu yang cerah itu.

"Kyaaa… semoga aku sekelompok denganmu Sasuke-kun !" ucap gadis berambut hitam sebahu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kyaaa… aku juga ingin sekelompok dengamu" ucap gadis lainnya , kemudian diikuti seluruh siswi yang ada di kelas itu kecuali satu orang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Melihatnya gadis itu langsung berteriak diikuti siswi lain yang melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Cih, sok tampan"

Sasuke menatap gadis di sampingnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aaa.. Apa kau juga ingin sekelompok denganku, Hime ?" tawar Sasuke sambil bertopang dagu

"Keh, dalam mimpimu Uchiha" jawab Hinata datar

Well, FYI ni' guys, Sasuke dan Hinata itu sebenarnya pacar. Lebih tepatnya mantan pacar sekarang. Alasan putusnya sih juga sederhana. Mereka berdua beda keyakinan. Sasuke yakin dirinya tampan dan Hinata tidak. Lho, lalu kenapa bisa pacaran ? Hanya Tuhan dan mereka berdua yang tahu. Author saja nggak tahu kok*lupakan*

"Kelompok satu, Shino dan Kiba" ucap Kakashi mulai membagi kelompok

"Seranggg-ga dan anjing selalu bersama, selalu bersama tak bisa bersatu !" celetuk Sai tiba-tiba sambil bernyanyi namun liriknya diubah.

"Emang sepatu apa ?" ucap Kiba tak terima

"Hahahaha…" ledek satu kelas

"Sudah-sudah, harap tenang. Selanjutnya, kelompok dua Naruto dan Sakura"

"Kyaaa, Sakura-chan. Aku padamuuu…" Naruto teriak-teriak gaje

"Tabahkan hambamu ini Kami-sama" ratap Sakura

"Selanjutnya…"

"Berikutnya…"

"Kemudian…"

Gitu aja terus sampe bodo'

"Kelompok terakhir, Sasuke dan Hinata" ucap Kakashi mengakhiri acara pembagian kelompok tersebut.

Hinata memandang tak percaya pada gurunya itu.

"Apa kau percaya takdir Hime ?" tanya Sasuke jahil

"Takdir itu bisa dirubah, Sasuke-kun" Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis

Deg. Sasuke merasa jantungnya sempat berhenti beberapa saat

"Kakashi-sensei" Hinata mengacungkan tangan

"Ya ?" tanya Kakashi

"Bisakah aku bertukar kelompok ?" Hinata mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya

"Tentu saja bisa !" koor siswi di kelas Hinata

"Oh,tentu saja…"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Hinata harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak"

'Sial !'

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mengerjakannya ?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha menjajari langkah Hinata.

"Aku hanya punya waktu luang hari Sabtu setelah pulang sekolah" jawab Hinata sekenanya

"Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu saja ?" tawar Sasuke

"Apa kau ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku,hm, Tuan Uchiha ?" ucap Hinata

"Kalau kau mau, kenapa tidak ? Kita bisa mengerjakan tugasnya di kedai ice cream kesukaanmu kemudian jalan-jalan dan saat mengantarmu pulang, aku akan menciummu seperti biasa" ucap Sasuke enteng.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan kalimat panjang seperti ini. Terlebih mengingat kebersamaan mereka dahulu.

Tiba-tiba. Duak. Hinata menendang tulang kering Sasuke.

"Aish. Apaan sih ?" Sasuke memandang kesal Hinata sambil memegang kaki kirinya yang kena tendang.

"Ha-hari Sabtu atau kau kerjakan sendiri !" setelah berkata seperti itu Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditinggal mulai menampakkan seringainya. Tampaknya ia tahu alasan Hinata menendangnya. Ia salah tingkah. Hmm, salah tingkah yang ekstrim.

"Hei, Hinata !" seru Sasuke pada Hinata yang mulai jauh

"Apa ?!" tanya Hinata ketus berusaha tidak gugup.

"Dandan yang cantik" goda Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke

"Akan ku pastikan kau kembali padaku Hime"

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu yang ditunggu akhirnya datang tanpa malu. Dan tak terasa bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi, membuat para siswa bersorak dalam hati.

"Hinata, ada waktu luang nggak ?" Tanya Tenten

"Kenapa emangnya ?"

"Temenin nonton lomba karate, dong !" pinta Tenten

"Maaf. Kalau hari ini aku nggak bisa. Soalnya harus ngerjain tugas dari Kakashi sensei" terang Hinata

"Ngerjain tugas sekalian kencan sama pacar, ya ?" goda Tenten

"Mantan pacar lebih tepatnya" jawab Hinata judes

"Cie ngaku kalau mau kencan" wajah Hinata memerah. Sumpah ia tadi asal ngejeplak aja.

"Tapi,jangan panggil mantan dong ! Panggil alumni aja" saran Tenten

"Alumni ?" Hinata bingung

"Iya alumni. Biar nanti bisa reunian lagi. Hahahaha…" tawa tenten bergema dalam kelas yang sudah kosong

"Ha Ha Ha. Nggak lucu" Hinata kesal

"Hahaha… Gomen, gomen Pftt…" Tenten meminta maaf sambil berusaha meredam tawanya. Hinata melengos pura-pura ngambek

"Hinata !" yang punya nama dan yang duduk disampingnya menole kearah suara

"Cie-cie. Ada alumni hati nih" goda Tenten yang melihat Sasuke –yang entah dari mana- menghampiri Hinata

Hinata mendeathglare Tenten. Yang dideathglare pura-pura menata cepolnya.

"Tunggu bentar" Hinata menunjuk peralatannya yang masih di atas meja. Sasuke menunggu sambil bersedekap.

"Jangan lupa nanti PR nya !" ujar Tenten mengingatkan. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Emangnya tadi ada PR ?" Tanya Sasuke yang ternyata saat pelajaran terakhir tadi tidur.

"Pajak Reuni, maksudnya !" jelas Tenten sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Oh. Oke !" ucap Sasuke kalem

"Ih, apaan sih !" Hinata melempar Tenten dengan buku tulisnya. Tetapi dengan mudah Tenten menagkapnya kemudian melemparnya ke depan kelas.

"Ups, sori. Bukumu terlepas dari genggamanku" ujar Tenten tanpa rasa bersalah

"Tentennn !"

"Jaa, Hinata, Sasuke" secepat kilat ia meninggalkan kelas.

"Jadi ?" Tanya Sasuke setelah Tenten pergi

"Kita selesaikan ini agar aku bisa segera pulang" Hinata mengambil tasnya –dan bukunya yang dibuang Tenten- kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Hinata celingukan mencari mobil Sasuke.

'Apa ia tidak membawa mobil ?' pikir Hinata dalam hati

Sasuke yang tadi berjalan di belakang Hinata kini mulai berjalan di depan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung di tempat.

Tak lama Sasuke muncul di hadapannya dengan motor sport hitamnya. Ia mengulurkan helm kepada Hinata. Sedangkan helmnya sendiri ia cantolkan pada lengannya.

Hinata hanya bengong menatap bergantian pada Sasuke dan helm yang disodorkannya. Sasuke terus saja menggoyang-goyangkan helmnya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Kita…naik ini ?" Tanya Hinata tak pecaya

"Kenapa ? Apa kau takut ?" tantang Sasuke

"Te-tentu saja tidak" elak Hinata

"Kalau begitu buktikan"

Hinata masih diam di tempat. Masalahnya ia pernah dibonceng sekali oleh kakak sepupunya dengan motor seperti itu dan ia ketakutan setengah mati.

Tak sabar, Sasuke langsung turun dari motornya dan memakaikan langsung helmnya pada Hinata.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hinata bisa merasakan aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke. Entah sengaja atau tidak Sasuke semakin mendekatakan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa diam tak bergerak sambil menahan nafas dengan pipi yang merona.

Sasuke yang meliaht ekspresi Hinata malah semakin memajukan wajahnya lagi. Ujung hidung mereka besentuhan. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Wajah Sasuke turun ke bawah dan tangannya mulai bergerak. Dan terdengar bunyi KLIK, tanda helm telah terpasang sempurna.

Sasuke mundur guna melihat ekspresi Hinata. Wajah merah yang terlihat malu dan kesal.

"Pftt... Hahahaha" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya

Hinata yang kesal mulai menghampiri Sasuke dan menendang tulang keringnya.

"Aww !" Sasuke meringis kesakitan

"Si-siapa suruh kau berbuat seperti itu !" Hinata melengos sembari menenagkan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak karuan. Aaa.. rupanya gadisnya salah tingkah.

Sasuke mengacak poni Hinata gemas. Ia lalu naik ke motornya, dan memasang helm untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo !" ajak Sasuke

Hinata masih tidak mau melihat Sasuke.

"Apa mau ku gendong ?" tawar Sasuke

Hinata menatap sebal Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ah, betapa ingin Sasuke mencubit pipi gembil itu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Dengan ragu Hinata menerimanya. Setelah Hinata duduk manis di jok belakang ia mulai memberi wejangan kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan ngebut-ngebut !" Aaa… jika Hinata berkata seperti itu, maka Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Brumm…

Gas motor detekan kencang. Hinata yang ada di belakang mulai berteriak kencang sambil melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung lebar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Ckitt… bunyi gesekan antara motor Sasuke dengan aspal terdengar nyaring.

Hinata masih tetap pada posisinya semula.

"Turunlah Hinata. Kita sudah sampai" Hinata segera melepas pegangannya. Namun kemudian ia segera mencubiti pinggang Sasuke

"Aw..Aw..Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata !" Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Hinata pada pinggangnya

"Kau sengaja ya ?" cecar Hinata

"Aw.. iya-iya maaf" Hinata segera turun dari motor Sasuke dan melepas helmnya. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat akan memasuki kedai, tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya

"Aku takut kau tersesat" Hinata hanya berdecih pelan namun membiarkan

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Tanya pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka

"Kami pesan ice cream vanilla satu dan kopi ekspresso(?)" ucap Sasuke

Hinata heran kenapa Sasuke bisa ingat ice cream kesukaannya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya sedangkan Hinata mulai mengeluarkan buku bahasanya.

"Kenapa Kakashi sensei meminta kita menganalisis cerita Kaguya-Hime ?" Hinata bermonolog sambil membolak-balik bukunya. Namun Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera menjawab.

"Mungkin ia ingin kita menjadi tokoh di dalamnya" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptponya.

"Maksudnya ?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti

"Maksudnya, kau yang jadi Kaguya-Hime dan aku yang jadi pangerannya. Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaan sang putri walaupun terdengar tidak masuk akal" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tepat pada manik mata Hinata.

Hinata tahu itu adalah gombalan Sasuke. Namun entah mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba menghangat.

"Su-sudahlah kau kerjakan saja !" Hinata memalingkan muka

Ah, Hinatanya merona.

.

.

.

Setelah berkutat dengan tugas dari Kakashi sensei, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa keluar dari kedai ice cream itu.

"Mau langsung pulang ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya"

"Naiklah"

Motor sport Sasuke membelah jalanan malam kota Konoha dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak lupa ada tangan mungil Hinata yang memegang pinggangnya erat. You know lah. Modus itu !

Sasuke yang seharusnya membelokkan motornya ke kanan malah belok kiri.

Hinata yang sadar buka suara "Eh, kita mau kemana ?"

"Mampir sebentar"

Hinata yang tidak mendengar memajukan kepalanya

"Kemana ?" ulang Hinata

"Pasar malam"

Dan benar saja setelah beberapa ratus meter terdengar keriuhan pasar malam yang disebut Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke memarkirkan motorya, Hinata segera berlari ke arah bianglala.

"Tunggu Hinata !" seru Sasuke

"Ayo, cepetan !" Hinata tak sabar

"Katanya pengin pulang ?" ejek Sasuke

Hinata hanya mengembungkan pipi kesal. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mengacak rambut hinata dan menggandeng tangannya ke tempat bianglala.

Mereka segera membeli karcis dan naik wahana tersebut

"Wah, indahnya" Hinata memandang takjub pada pemandangan di bawahnya.

Tak tahu kah engkau Hinata, bahwa kau lah pemandangan terindah saat ini bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang duduk di depan Hinata menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip. Bulu matanya yang lentik, matanya yang bisa menghipnotis Sasuke, hidungnya yang mungil tapi mancung, dan ah, bibir merah delima yang menggoda.

"Hinata" Sasuke memanggilnya. Yang dipanggil asik dengan dunianya

"Hinata !" panggilan agak keras

"Apa sih ?!" ketus Hinata

Yah, balik lagi ke sifat asli. Gak jadi buat kissu deh T_T

"Nggak. Nggak jadi"

Hinata kembali menatap pemandangan di bawahnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

'Ni anak maunya apa sih ?' Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri melihat perubahan drastis pada wajah Hinata

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari bianglala, Hinata segera menggeret Sasuke pada permainan lempar kaleng. Ia menunjuk pada boneka panda berukuran sedang.

"Ambilkan aku itu !" perintah Hinata

"Heh, kalau minta itu yang baik-baik !"

"Sasuke-kunn. Aku mau boneka panda ituuuu…" ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"As your wish, my Hime" Hinata memandang jijik pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai focus untuk melempar bola. Lemparan pertama, kena !

"Yay !" Hinata bersorak. Entah mengapa saat melihatnya Sasuke jadi semangat melempar bolanya lagi.

Lempatan kedua, gotcha !

Tinggal lemparan ketiga, dan kena !

Hinata segera memeluk boneka panda yang diberi oleh sang penjaga stand.

"Terima kasih" ujar Hinata tulus.

.deg. jatung Sasuke lomba marathon

"Hn"

Hinata sibuk dengan memperhatikan bonekanya.

"Ehem. Mau kemana lagi ?"

"Beli takoyaki dan permen kapas ?" tawar Hinata

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya "Setelah itu langsung pulang"

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Mereka pulang dari pasar malam dengan perasaan senang. Entah mengapa Hinata merasakan sesuatau yang berbeda pada Sasuke. Perasaan yang tidak ia rasakan sewaktu dulu berpacaran. Kalau Sasuke sih, dari dulu emang ada feel sama Hinata. Jadi jangan ditanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini" ucap Hinata seraya mengulurkan helm pada Sasuke

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih"

"Ah, iya bonekanya" ucap Sasuke teringat

Sasuke turun dari motornya dan mengambil boneka yang diikat pada belakang motor. Ia mengulurkan boneka panda yang ia menangkan saat permainan lempar kaleng tadi. Hinata menerima dengan senang hati.

Sebelum undur diri, Sasuke menyempatkan mencuil sedikit permen kapas yang dipegang Hinata dan memakannya.

"Ugh, terlalu manis"

Hinata cekikikan. "Sudah tahu manis, kenapa masih dimakan, eh ?" ejek Hinata

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai menatap Hinata. Hinata mulai gugup tanpa alasan. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia harus segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Namun langkah Sasuke lebih cepat. Ia sudah ada di depan Hinata dan mencengkram kedua lengannya.

Hinata hanya diam membeku. Wajah Sasuke mulai maju mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata ingin lari dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun ia tidak bisa. Mata onyx Sasuke serasa memenjarakan kedua amethystnya.

Nafas Sasuke mulai menerpa wajahnya. Harum permen kapas samar-samar tercium. Sasuke semakin memajukan wajahnya. Hinata hanya bisa diam dengan pipi merona. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap dalam Hinata, seolah meminta izin. Hinata juga menatap dalam Sasuke. Dari tatapannya Hinata tahu, kalau Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak seperti sore tadi.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, alih-alih menendang Sasuke, Hinata malah menutup mata seolah memberi izin.

Melihat Hinata yang menutup mata, nafas Sasuke semakin dekat. Hinata menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar.

Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel pada bibirnya. Hinata merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Namun setelahnya ia mulai menginvasi bibir Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke mulai merengkuh pinggang dan leher Hinata memperdalam cimuannya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa memeluk eret boneka pandanya dan menggenggam eret peremen kapasnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata merasakan ciuman manis rasa permen kapas.

Setelah dirasakan nafas Hinata mulai putus-putus, Sasuke segera melepas ciumannya.

Ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Hinata. Nafas mereka belum beraturan.

"Jadi ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa ?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau mau kembali bersamaku ? Melewati hari Sabtu dan hari-hari berikutnya ?" pinta Sasuke

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pipi merona. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

Namun ide jahil tiba-tiba hinggap di kepala Hinata.

"Tapi gakk…"

Duakk…

"Aw…!"

Hinata menendang tulang kering Sasuke dan berlari menjauh sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau ya, Hinata !" Sasuke mengejar Hinata sambil terpincang-pincang

"Week. Kejar aku kalau kau bisa ! Hahahaha"

Hah, masa remaja. Biarlah mereka berdua menikmati momen ini. Jangan diganggu !

Dan tolong ingatkan Sasuke agar tidak menanyai soal ketampananya kepada Hinata.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N : aloha *dadah-dadah

Ehem, bahasa dan penulisan Sup kacau ya ? apalagi kissunya. Hadeh, b aja !

Gomen-gomen. Biasa kurang penerangan ! Terangkanlah-terangkanlah !

Saya mau ngucapin makasih aja deh buat yang udah review di Salah Masuk. Soalnya nggak mampu kalau ngasih uang. Saya saja sedang KrisMon.*curcol gaje

And this is it.

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **TheTomatoShop, Arum Junnie, Shionna Akasuna, A-bang, AorakiRene, Rona Senja, lasminist1, Moku-chan, dec chan, Guest(1), Baenah231, Intan Uchiha, tiara, Zizah, Key, Lovely sasuhina, and guest(2)**

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama,gelar dan alamat *Lu kira undangan mantenan ?

Kalo disuruh bikin sekuel sih Sup mau-mau aja. Tapi idenya kok gak datang-datang juga ya ? *digeplak masa

Udah ya, nanti malah digaplok beneran.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mind To Review ?

 **Sup**


End file.
